fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Minion Madness
Kirby: Minion Madness 'is a 2017 2D platformer developed by Inora for the Nintendo 3DS. A crossover between the ''Kirby ''series and the billion dollar ''Minions ''franchise, the game follows Kirby as he attempts to stop King Dedede, who is leading a brigade of Minions to steal all the food on Pop Star. Along the way, he gains a new ability that allows him to control the strange creatures. The game reuses it's style and several graphics from ''Kirby: Planet Robobot ''and ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and draws from Kirby Mass Attack. Reception for the game has been (TBA). Story In the Despicable Me ''world, Gru invents a machine that is intended to allow anyone to travel across dimensions. However, when he discovers that only Minions can survive the radiation dose it gives people when used, he discards the machine. The curious creatures find it in his trash can, and accidentally turn it on, teleporting them to planet Pop Star. The Minions find the machine broken after the trip, and they quickly look for a new master to serve. They decide on King Dedede, who reminds them most of their last leader. The greedy king, interested in the opportunity, sends them to steal all the food in Pop Star for himself. When the Minions raid Dreamy Plains, they steal a strawberry shortcake Kirby is about to eat. The angry Kirby pursues them and comes upon a Minion who misses Gru and desperately wants to go home. Kirby comforts the depressed creature, and he introduces himself as Cake. Cake gives the pink puffball a candy in gratitude, and Kirby eats the candy. Kirby discovers that, after exhaling, he can mind control nearby Minions hit by the breath. He promises his new friend that he'll round up the other Minions and find a way to get them home, all the while retrieving the stolen food. Kirby makes his way through Orange Oak, Grand Dunes, Spiny Subterannea, Hazy Heights, Igneous Lake, and Tyrant's Tower. After rounding up Minions and defeating Dedede's minions, he confronts the king himself. The king, alongside his new Minions, has built a massive Minion Mecha, which he plans to use to suck the food out of other planets across the galaxy. Cake gives Kirby the remains of the teleportation device, and he inhales it, becoming Dimension Kirby. Dimension Kirby pursues the Minion Mecha, and destroys it in a climactic battle, sending the gluttonous penguin flying out into space. The Minions, now with no master to guide them, decide on working together to fix the machine. Kirby sends them off and sits down to relax and enjoy his retrieved cake. Gameplay The core gameplay of ''Kirby: Minion Madness ''is recycled from it's predecessor. Players control Kirby as he makes his way through mostly linear levels, solving light puzzles, platforming, completing minigames, and battling enemies. The primary change is the addition of the exhale ability, which can push regular enemies back and stun them, and when used on Minions, will mind control them. Minions are split into two categories: regular Minions and evil Minions. Both types follow behind Kirby and can be controlled with the stylus, allowing players to fling them around, sic them on enemies, lift heavy objects, solve puzzles, and even fix machines. Regular Minions attacked by enemies will instantly run off, while evil Minions are harder to find and catch, they have more attack power, an extra health point, and can even access secret shadowy areas. Kirby can control up to 10 Minions at a time. Food replaces all items from the previous game, and ranges from restoring health to affecting Kirby and how he plays. Food can be found all across the world in treasure chests, dropped by enemies, or hidden in secret areas. It can also be bought using points earned from the level at Cake's Shop on the level map. Besides Food, three Gru gadgets can be found in each level, and when all 105 are found, they can be used to make a rocket ship that will take Kirby to the secret world: Strange Space. All copy abilities return from ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, and three are added. Minion Kirby resembles Kirby, with yellow skin, one eye in a goggle, and the classic Minion outfit. He can use his goggle to uncover invisible chests, attack by body slamming enemies, and recruit all Minions he walks past. Evil Minion Kirby resembles Minion Kirby, with purple skin and frizzled hair. Evil Minion Kirby can scare off enemies by growling at them, shoot them with a ray gun, and eat them to restore health. Lastly, Dimension Kirby is a powerful ability that allows Kirby infinite flight, the power to shoot wide blasts of energy, and redirect attacks with a well-timed button press. This Kirby resembles the regular Kirby, but dark blue with stars and planets on him. Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters Bosses Worlds The game features 8 worlds, 7 of which are part of the main game and a bonus world unlocked by collecting all of Gru's inventions. Sub-Games There are 5 sub-games, each of which are unlocked in a different way and accessed from the title screen. Food Food acts as the game's items, being found across the world or bought from Cake's Shop. *'''Fruit: Fruit heals Kirby, and ranges from mere apples that heal a small amount of health to the world famous Maxim Tomatoes that heal Kirby fully. Depending on how much the fruit heals Kirby, it can range from common to rare. *'Cake': Significantly less healthy than fruit, but twice as delicious. When Kirby consumes this rare delicacy, he'll gain an extra life. *'Bubble Berry': Clear, round fruit that will surround Kirby with a plushy bubble when eaten. This bubble causes Kirby to bounce around when hitting the walls, ceilng, and floor, increasing his jump height and length and allowing him to attack enemies with a jump temporarily. A common piece of food. *'Banana': When eaten, this potassium filled fruit will allow Kirby to control 20 Minions temporarily. A semi-rare piece of food. *'Chocolate Bar': Nothing better than a good old chocolate bar. Once consumed, Kirby will earn 10 points instantly. It's pretty common, and easy money! *'Energy Apple': Only found in Meta-Knight Massacre and The Arena, this fruit will fill up Meta Knight's energy bar partially. A common piece of food. *'Prickly Pineapple': Yow! Enemies that touch Kirby after he's eaten this spiky fruit will take damage, but ranged attacks will still damage him. This lasts temporarily, and is semi-rare. *'Blazing Pepper': Can you handle the heat? When Kirby eats this red pepper, he'll be temporarily invincible and faster. For every enemy Kirby defeats in this form, he'll add an extra second of invincible time to the clock. This is a rare piece of food, so use it wisely. *'Steak': Who knew Kirby liked red meat? This juicy piece of steak will boost Kirby's attack power temporarily when eaten. *'Rock': A...rock? Is this safe to eat? If Kirby takes the plunge and eats this iron-rich "food", his defense will be increased temporarily. *'Turkey Leg': Oh dear, it looks like this was too filling. If Kirby eats this turkey leg, he'll become fat and will be somewhat slower, but can send out instakill shockwaves just by jumping. After three jumps, he'll digest the meat. *'Lolipop': You'll always get bang for your buck when you eat a lolipop! Kirby can pick this sweet treat up to heal slowly over time. *'Candy': A nice, sugary piece of candy. Kirby will temporarily be twice as fast after eating this, but will soon crash after and fall asleep. *'Watermelon': Kirby loves him some watermelon, but he hates the seeds that get stuck in his mouth after. Oh well, he'll just have to spit them out. The seeds act as a projectile, and can be shot one at a time or fired rapidly. After spitting ten seeds, Kirby'll be done. Reception TBA Trivia *After the release of the game, plushies of Minion Kirby, Evil Minion Kirby, and Dimension Kirby were released to capitalize on the game's success. *When asked about the game, the CEO of Inora reportedly said "well...you have to put food on the table somehow". *As in other games in the series, the first letter of each world combines to form an acronym. *The Dimensional Minion is widely considered to be the strongest boss in the series, and one of the hardest bosses of all time. *Bubble Berries are a reference to the item of the same name from Paper Mario. The Watermelon is a reference to ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''and it's sequels. Category:Kirby (series)